Love Hidden in Black and White Shaddows
by Swmrgrl87
Summary: In a world of mobsters, whiskey and fedoras, two women find themselves hiding their love with the shadows of a black and white world, desperately wanting to bring it into the light. Based on 4x19 - Shadow Play. Originally posted by Lesbian Yoda (who I can't thank enough). Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**-A Note: Hey Everyone. This story was originally posted by Lesbian Yoda for me. Now that I'm back on here and posting regularly, I was told that I should finally take ownership of it. I can't thank her enough for putting this story up for me and everything else she did for me at the time that I wrote this. So thank you again LesbianYoda. Thank you all (readers) for your comments last time. I was actually reading them all. So here it is, written and now posted by me... **

**Love Hidden in Black and White Shadows**

It was a dark and stormy night.

**"No that's too cliche. I sound like Snoopy."**

_An abandoned bar on the outskirts of town sits on a deserted street. It's a normal joint, the kind you'd walk right past without a second thought never knowing the complex secrets its walls might hide._

**"Okay... Now we're starting to get somewhere... and by we I mean me... Oh never mind... Just write, damn it."  
**  
_On this particular night you'd walk inside to find the place empty with clean-kept tables and a bar that's been wiped down too many times to count by a bored-stiff tender. He's itching to be able to close shop, eager to get an elusive early night off. Normally, he'd be more than happy to be alone with only two dames in his bar, but these two were different: they aren't interested in him and they never are. He almost couldn't hold in the exasperated groan when the dark-haired bombshell with legs for days and a face prettier than the angels' walked in. It was only a matter of time until the other would walk through the door and take away his thunder; grabbing every ounce of attention from the gorgeous chick with the raven hair. The clock teased him as it ticked on, the brunette not yet arriving as usual. Maybe, he'd finally get the chance to be alone with the beauty sitting across the room. Maybe he'd get lucky. His brief hope vanishes with a soft ring of a bell and the click-clack of heels. The new arrival barely acknowledges him before joining the other to get lost in their world together. He throws his towel on the bar a little too hard before wiping it down yet again in an attempt to ebb his ever-increasing boredom.  
_  
**"Yes... Ok... This is working out well. Keep going..."**

_There's a certain intriguing air about the pair now sitting closer to each other than most women do. The electricity between them is enough to light up an entire city. The bartender can feel it and if there was anyone else in the place he was sure they'd feel it too. They try to play coy but he knows better than to be caught staring at the girls. They have some business to attend to and he knows they don't want anyone to hear of it, so he lets them be once he delivers their drinks._

**"Yeah right... Like any guy would leave two women alone..."**

_He's tried to disturb them before with disastrous results. He can once again feel the ache in his jaw as he reminds himself of the last time he forced his presence on the ladies. The brunette wastes no time with the silly slapping business of the average dame and he'd rather not be on the receiving end of one of her punches again.  
_  
**"That's better."**

_The pair consciously leaves enough room between them as to not raise suspicion but stay close enough to not give the bartender any more ideas. They want to move closer but a girl can get a reputation if she ain't careful at time like this. They are already risking a lot by meeting in public like this._

_"Thank you for meeting me Paige," the dark-haired beauty speaks out as she nurses her drink. They link eyes for a moment but only a moment. They're too skittish to stare into the other's eyes for more than a fleeting second; afraid their wanting, lingering stares will betray their feelings for each other to the outside world._

_"Of course," Paige replies with a small timid smile, "I'd never pass up a chance to see you Emily. I'd be an idiot if I did." Emily can't help but return the brunette's flashing smile. The effect Paige has on her is intoxicating and ever-increasing. She can't imagine how she'd ever snap outta her grasp but ever more intriguing is the fact that she doesn't want to. The brunette is everything she's ever wanted and with three simple sentences, spoken from perfectly pink, glossy lips, she almost forgets her agenda. She shakes her head in an attempt to cast off the thought of ruining the perfect curls on either side of Paige's face by running her eager hands through the carefully sculpted hair._

**"Tension... Good tension..."**

_She knows she shouldn't think in such ways. These feelings should be reserved for men, as most women would agree, but the attraction is too strong, the emotions too deep and the longing too great to be ignored. She knows Paige feels it as well. She feels the same shame, if it could be called that, she can see the confliction in the girl's eyes. They are both so sure and proud of their feelings for the other but the fear of consequences rips through them like a tommy gun through the flesh of a mobster._

_"What can I do for you," Paige inquires softly, breaking the short silence between them. She feels nervous and unsure due to the urgency of her secret girlfriend's request. She'd rather know sooner rather than later, with the hope her heart wasn't about to be broken._

_"I need to ask you..." The rave-haired girl begins shakily. She's not sure how to construct her words despite contemplating them for the majority of the day. Paige can feel the beats of her heart growing closer to each other as she registers the pause and the dropped gaze of the girl._

**"Time to bring on the drama... Ow! Shit... Why do I always try to crack my knuckles like that? It always hurts. Ok... Where was I? Oh yes drama."**

_"What Emily? What do you need to know?" She risks a glance at the other girl to try and comfort her with a soft supportive smile. Emily catches her smile but doesn't return it her nerves are too on edge, too jumpy from the question she's about to ask._

"_I need to ask you about her, about Shana," she finally spits out._

**"Dun, dun, dunnnn"**

_Paige drops her smile. She was nervous about the question but this wasn't what she expected. She drops her eyes to her glass as Emily continues to stare at the ornate tabletop and plays with the stem of her glass. An uncomfortable silence settles between them. As the tension mounts, the air becomes so thick you could cut it with a knife. Paige finally breaks the silence, "That was a long time ago."_

_"Not that long." Paige begins to wonder why her ex beau is suddenly in issue. They are over; no if, ands or buts about it. She turns to look at girl, not caring what anyone thought._

_"I told you what happened," she says without missing a beat, "I'm sorry about what happened." Paige tries her best to convey her sincerity with her tone and her eyes. She's too afraid to reach out and grab the other's hand and hold her near._

_"I'm not asking you to apologize," Emily clarifies as she meets the brunette's eyes with her own. She can barely finish her sentence before Paige speaks again._

_"Then why are you asking me about her?" Her plea has urgency behind it. She wants to, no, needs to know why the issue has resurfaced. The silence returns as Emily briefly searches the brunette's face, trying desperately to string thoughts together in vain. The girls drop their gazes once again, neither sure of what to say._

_"I thought about you when I was with her," Paige mumbles out quickly, "I can't believe I just said that. That's what a boy says when he cheats." She visibly shows disgust at her own words but can't help but adding more to the observation, "I feel almost normal." Emily can't take the guilt she sees the other beginning to form so she stops her talking with a gloved hand placed upon another. The gesture makes Paige tense slightly in the best way. Her skin tingles despite the barriers between their skins. Her heart begins to race as Emily's thumb rubs ever so slightly against her knuckles. Their gazes meet again, this time lasting more than a moment as they let the want and desire between them escalate. It takes every fiber of Paige's being to hold back from kissing her right then and there. She's saved when Emily breaks their gaze, becoming aware that the bartender is preventing them from being truly alone. The girls wonder if the bar can possibly get any cleaner while he wonders if they'll ever get up and leave his dingy little bar. He scowls at them as he continues to wipe away, in hopes that he can silently will them to leave. Paige seems to pick up on his unspoken clues like a regular P.I._

_"Maybe I should go," she mutters in defeat with her head hung. She hates the idea of parting with Emily, even for a second._

_"I'll go first," Emily begins to offer as she grabs her coat off the chair next to her._

_"I don't mind," the brunette counters pleading with her eyes for Emily to relent. The raven-haired beauty scans the other girl's face and states an already well known fact._

_"You always leave first," she says softly, "Aren't you afraid people will notice that too?" Her tone is soft and concerned. The last thing she wants is for anything to stop them from being together._

_"I have to be first," Paige replies sincerely eliciting a concerned and questioning look from Emily._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can't stand to see you walk away from me," she admits as she stares into Emily's beautiful eyes. She sees Emily's face relax as a content understanding takes over but she drops her gaze with her head instead of continuing to stare into the other girl's eyes._

_"Will I see you later?" Emily asks earnestly. Her words are dripping with hope that their time together is not yet over today. Her eyes are once again met by beautiful but sad brown eyes._

_"I don't know," Paige offers. She too is hopefully but hesitant as she's not sure how it will look if they are caught seeing each other twice in the same day. She turns and heads for the door leaving Emily gazing after her. The dark-haired girl longs to call out her name and stop her departure but she refrains. It's in that moment she realizes the truth in Paige's words. It really is unbearable to watch her love walking away from her._

**"Tension and love, perfect. Hmmmm... I think they've earned some sexy times together."**

_Later that night, a figure looms in the window pane as moonlight shines down upon the city. She stares out into the night, noting the stark contrast between moonlight and street lamps. Despite the light, shadows still pool in the crevices of alleys providing a perfect hideaway for those up to no good. She watches the night owls pacing the streets. Some are together and some are alone which makes her ponder if she'll ever be able to walk the streets hand-in-hand with her someone special or if she'll forever be one of the lonely walking down the dimly-lit street. She swallows hard as her thumb runs along her finger tips._

_"So many people in this city. Why does it feel so lonely?" Her question is plain and dry, almost as if she knows an answer does not exist. So continues to stare out the window willing the cold dead of night to answer her. Instead, a figure approaches her slowly to stand by her side._

_"You afraid of being lonely?" the beautifully soft voice inquires causing the pondering girl to turn and face her raven-haired beauty of a girlfriend._

_"I'm afraid of being alone," she says with her arms crossed low along her chest. Her face reads of sadness and fear; emotions that are tough beasts to hold back. Emily's face relaxes into understanding as she realizes the fear she now knows they share._

_"I won't let that happen," she offers, squaring her shoulders in certainty. Paige can hear and feel the strength of the girl in front of her as she turns and drops her hands to her sides. She wants so much to not be afraid and to be as certain as Emily is about their future together._

_"I'm scared," she admits weakly with sad eyes._

_"Me too," the dark-haired girl agrees but Paige can't believe it. If she wasn't looking into the girl's eyes, she wouldn't believe it but in reality she can see the slight fear apparent in the orbs staring deep into her._

_"What if people find out?" She asks with a shaky, uneven voice. Emily takes a breath attempting to retain her disappearing composure._

_"They will be," she breathes out, "insanely jealous of me."_

_"Of me," Paige says, correcting her with a single tear finding its way down her cheek._

_"Of us," Emily replies correcting both of their statements. Paige can no longer contain her love and her longing to feel the other girl in her arms. She breathes out heavily before they close the space between each other, meeting their lips passionately with arms wrapped tightly around each other. A slight wind billows softly through the open windows as the moonlight silhouettes the lovers becoming lost in the feel and taste of the other's lips as they hunger for more._

**"Oh that's so beautiful. Apparently, I'm more of a romantic than I thought."**

_Paige lets her hands roam the small of Emily's back. She wants to feel her, all of her. She pulls back to look into the raven-haired girl's dark eyes as her fingers play with the clasp of the belt behind Emily's back. The girl knows what Paige is silently asking because it's all she's dreamed of since the moment they met. She nods her head slightly, granting Paige the permission she needs before crashing their lips together once again. Their dresses hit the floor faster than a bullet out of gun, leaving only their slips and undergarments behind. Paige revels in the smooth skin of Emily's back as she guides her to lie down on the bed. Emily's eyes fill with passion and love as she gazes up at Paige hovering gently above her. The need for her lips grows unbearable so she pulls the girl down onto her, connecting their lips feverishly while slipping a couple fingers below the strap of Paige's bra in an effort to feel more of Paige's smooth and perfect skin. The heat between them begins to grow as..._

"Spencer!" I hear someone from across the table yell as two fingers snap beneath my nose.

"What? Hmm?" I murmur as I tear my eyes from my paper and my thoughts from my daydream; my world suddenly back in Technicolor. When I look up, I find two sets of eyes peering at me in confusion. Both wear the same expression in different ways: Emily's eyebrows are knitted together and Paige's eyebrows are raised with her head cocked slightly as she leans on her elbows with her shoulders hunched towards me.

"What are you doing?" Emily asks me suspiciously. I begin to shake my head slightly. I know the embarrassment I will face if they know what I was daydreaming and writing about.

"What are you talking about?" I say trying to make my facial expression as neutral as possible. I don't want to lead them to ask any further questions.

"You keep staring at us and writing stuff down," Paige says matter-of-factly. "Then you started grinning and biting on the end of your pen before you wrote. It was getting kinda creepy." Her eyebrows are now furrowed as well as Emily nods in agreement. Apparently, I was so wrapped up in my writing to realize that my outward actions were betraying me.

"What were you writing?" Emily asks as she leans forward in an attempt to see the paper in front of me. I quickly deny her, covering my paper with my hands arms.

"It's nothing," I say, clearing my throat. I think I'm saved when Paige greets an approaching Hanna behind me but when I turn I discover no one is there. I hang my head immediately in realization that I've been duped. I turn back around slowly to find the pair huddled around the paper reading my daydream. Emily's eyebrows suddenly raise and a mischievous smile grows onto her face. I know she's gotten to the names.

"Wait... you were writing about us?" she says as she points to the paper while looking at me. I nod before dropping my head into my hands.

"At least you decided against 'It was a dark and stormy night'," Paige jests with a smirk. I let out a small nervous laugh and peek my eyes out through my fingertips as I watch the two read further. "Honestly Spencer, I don't see why you're so embarras... oh. OH. Oh my. Goodbye clothes," She continues as a blush creeps across her cheeks.

"Oh my God Spencer. Where did you come up with this?" Emily asks holding the paper up.

"In my hallucination..." I begin softly not knowing where to go with the statement.

"You mean to tell me, you hallucinated this when you were tripped out on adderall?" She enquires, clearly amused. All I can do is nod my head with my face still buried into my palms.

"Wait let me get this straight, well kinda straight, you dreamed about us having sex when you were tripping out on ADHD meds?" Paige adds with an amused smirk. I nod again.

"In black and white." The pair says nothing in response to my statement so I look up to investigate the sudden silence. I find both girls looking between me and each other with wide eyes.

"Well that's ummm," Emily coughs out clearing her throat as she searches for the proper adjective.

"Sexy," Paige says finishing the sentence for her. Emily gives an agreeing nod.

"Don't let us stop you," Emily says sliding the paper back to me with mischievous grin before returning her gaze to her book. The last thing I see is Paige giving me a wink and the lover's fingers entangling together before I slip back into my black and white world.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those days.

**"Christ. What is it with me and these cliché noir opening lines? Screw it. I'm running with it."**

_It was one of those days. One of those days in which time couldn't move any slower as each second crawls by like a too-big grain of sand fighting its way down the neck of an hour glass. The slow crawl of the evening hours, however, is welcome on this particular day. As time stands still, two hearts race faster, chasing each other in the night like a high speed chase, wasting not a second._

**"Well that worked out nicely."**

_Roaming hands work feverishly, wanting desperately to feel more of the sweet intense sting of the flesh beneath them. Panting breaths mix with a lightly floating breeze and gentle moonlight that seep from open windows creating an intoxicating atmosphere of romance and love. Two souls connect with intertwined limbs and hungry lips. Two girls ache for more as they finally give into their unrelenting desire for each other. A siren wails in the distance. A muffled laugh is released by passer-bys on the street below. A faint melody is released from the horn of a practicing musician. The girls hear nothing but each other's whimpers and ragged breaths. They are oblivious to the outside world, much like that world is to the guarded and secret relationship they hide in the shadows, safe and hidden from the closed-minded population._

**"Wow. I'm getting good at this."**

_Auburn and raven fair mix together as Paige places passion-filled kisses upon the neck of the beauty beneath her. Never before has she beheld a sight more exquisite than that of Emily Fields lying almost bare beneath her. Never before has she heard a more sweet sound than the slight moans released from her lover's lips. Never before has she felt anything more electric than the tingle of her skin against Emily's. She can't imagine feeling more love and desire than she feels at this moment. She holds tight to her lover as she realized she can't get close enough to her. She wishes with the depths of her soul for an eternity of Emily in her arms but even forever would not be long enough. Eventually, the sand will slip through the glass and they will be forced to part, but in this moment Paige could not care a fraction less. In this moment, together was all that mattered. _

**"Is it starting to get hot in here? Phew."**

_Emily can feel the adoration being poured out through the chaste but deep kisses peppering her neck. She can feel Paige's passion, hear Paige's desire and see Paige's love shining through every movement and action. It's in this moment, when her life is perfect, even just for only a moment; she realized everyone else is wrong. The voices in her head, spawn from the comments of the world, are dead wrong. This, this love, is what is right. She pulls the girl above her closer and pushers her lips firmly against the other girl's. If breathing wasn't essential they might never part._

_"I love you," she whispers into Paige's ear, the statement sending shivers down the girl's back._

_"And I you. Very much so," Paige replies, pressing their foreheads together. She rolls her head down to kiss Emily's lips, clasping the sides of the face below her to gently pull the girl up to sit in front of her. Her hands shake with so much anticipation it's unclear as to whether or not she'll be able to undo the clasp behind Emily's back._

**"No seriously, is it hot in here or is it just me?"**

_Paige is unable to hold back the awe-filled sign that escapes her lips the moment the barrier is gone. A bare Emily is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. The girl is more than perfect in Paige's eyes. She kisses Emily as she guides the girl to lie back down. In the process, Emily wraps her long, toned arms around the brunette's back to make quick work of Paige's bra as well. Neither girl can hold back their moans as they feel every inch of their bare skin connect. A new fire erupts between the lovers as the energy, electricity and magnetism course between their bodies._

**"Ok I'm starting to wonder if maybe I'm on the wrong team because this is hot."**

_Before you could say 'hot damn', panties are shed allowing the two girls to connect more fully than ever before._

_"Oh God," Paige's whimpers out into Emily's ear, her body releasing a slight but noticeable tremble. The raven-haired beauty can do nothing but moan and dig her finger nails into Paige's back; the connection magnifying her want and desire for Paige instead of quenching it. The brunette places soft kisses to the nape of Emily's neck sending multiple shivers down the girl's spine causing goose bumps to raise all over her body. Paige manages to prop herself up on an elbow to pull back and hover over Emily despite the girl's silent protests. The dark-haired girl immediately relents when Paige's hand connects with the skin of her chest making its way downward slowly. Paige's eyes follow her own hand intently, taking in the sight of Emily's soft, smooth skin beneath her fingers. The vision looks real, the sensation of touch feels real, Emily's heavy breathing sounds real but Paige cannot believe this isn't a dream. In reality, it is a dream; a dream come true being fulfilled right now, in real-time, right in front of her eyes. She's amazed by the beautiful woman beneath her. She can't imagine a more perfect moment. Yes, she may be afraid of the consequences should their relationship be discovered, but at this moment nothing but Emily matters. She lightly trails her hand down perfect skin, between Emily's breasts, down her flat stomach and over to her hips where she applies just a tiny bit of pressure. Emily's hips tilt up into Paige's hand as she revels in the pressure. When the hand leaves her hip, she groans in slight frustration until she realizes that the hand is making its way lightly back up along her side aiming directly towards her breast. She can't stand the anticipation. The heat inside is already so intense that she feels she might spontaneously combust at any given moment._

**"I feel like I'm going to need a cigarette after this and I don't even smoke."**

_Emily needs more of Paige and she needs it now. A hand reaches her breast the moment Emily pulls Paige down into her to connect their lips with full force, trapping the hand between their breasts. Emily moans in to Paige's mouth. The way she feels is indescribable. If you were to tell her that anything could be better than this, she would call you a filthy liar without missing a beat. There could be no better feeling. Actually, strike that. The only thing better will be the sweet release to come from having Paige inside her. The more she thinks about it the more desperate she becomes. Paige is torturing her with light, teasing caresses and soft kisses. Paige can sense Emily's urgency in the deepness of her kisses, the slight bucking of her hips and the arch of her back pressing them impossibly closer to each other but she can't stop teasing Emily, at least not yet. She love the noises Emily is making; ever one of them different depending on the touch, the kiss or the nip of her teeth against sensitive skin. She trails kisses across the soft skin of Emily's breasts; her hands exploring every inch of Emily's torso. She smiles against smooth, warm skin as she feels Emily's hips raise when her lips meet hip bones. She will have to remember the sensitive spot not that she could ever forget it. She can't help but grip Emily's hips tightly and push them into the bed, making it easier to place more lingering kisses there. The moans from Emily begin to increase in number and volume as Paige continues her movements._

**"I can't even think straight right now. HA, _can't think straight…_ because it's so gay… wow like that's not the first time that joke's been uttered. I'm so lame… Anyway, where was I? Oh yes lingering kisses…"**

_Paige finds her way back up to Emily's lips connecting them with urgency. Emily is so caught up in the taste of the brunette's kiss that she almost doesn't register the hand now sliding up the inside of her thigh… almost. Her breath hitches in her throat and her heart ceases to beat the moment Paige touches her. She releases a low throaty moan much to Paige's delight. Paige too is so overwhelmed by how Emily feels that she can't hold back a content sigh. She increases her pace as Emily's hips begin to buck more in an effort to create increasing friction. The heat and built-up tension inside Emily is so intense it doesn't take long for her release to come, her body shaking and shuttering in delight as she grips tightly onto her lover. When her body is finally able to relax, she slowly opens her eyes to be greeted by warm brown ones above her. The two girls smile at each other, not needing to say a word as a smile crosses both of their faces. Their relationship may be hidden in the dark shadows of night to the rest of the world but they can see nothing but brilliant light._

"I'm gonna get coffee," I say a tad too loudly, my voice cracking as I abruptly stand up from the table. The pair across from me looks up somewhat confused. They know now what I have been writing but what they don't know is how deep my daydream has gotten.

"Ok, Spence," Emily says calmly, "We'll be here." I smile nervously at her before turning and heading to the counter. I order my drink and lean against the counter, composing myself with deep breaths. I had not anticipated the effect my writing would have on me. I am definitely flustered. As I start heading back to the table, I notice Emily and Paige hunched over the table reading something together; Paige's hand tightly gripping Emily's thigh, redness creeping onto both faces. I left the paper there, free and open for them to grab. They must be reading it.

"Uh oh," I think to myself. I had been planning to give it to them to read but not here in the middle of a crowded coffee shop. I clear my throat when I arrive back at the table to alert the girls to my presence. Paige sits up quickly, releasing Emily's leg with a nervous cough.

"That's…umm…I…good job Spencer," she finally manages to get out. It makes me smirk to see Paige even more distraught than I from my writing. Emily looks up at me with an odd expression that I can't read. Normally, I'm good at reading faces but the fact that I can't in this moment frightens me.

"Have you been watching us?" She questions with a hint of anger behind her voice.

"What? Emily, no I would never do that. I mean well, unless I was like invited or something…" I begin to ramble out.

"Ah, no… You know what, just stop," she interrupts, putting her hand up as a physical reminder. I obey, stopping myself from further embarrassment. "If you haven't been watching us, then how did you know that Paige is a to.."

"EMILY!" Paige exclaims in a hushed whisper, cutting my friend off before she can finish the word. She stares at Emily out of the corner of wide eyes, her head dipped slightly. The sight makes me giggle until Paige's glare is cast towards me instead.

"I just guessed," I explain, "in my hallucination she was and she just comes off as a top to me." My tone is nonchalant as I sip my coffee; Paige's continued death-glare on me not going unnoticed. "What? You do," I comment to Paige. She gives up, crossing her arms across her chest and slouching into her chair, clearly embarrassed. "Hey, it's obviously sexy."

"You know what?" Emily says breaking the obvious tension that was beginning to settle between us. "We need to go. NOW." She stands up quickly grabbing Paige's hand and yanking her up and towards the door before I even have a chance to react. They get a few steps from the table before Emily turns around and yanks the handwritten pages off the table.

"HEY!" I exclaim somewhat in jest as I realize where they are going. They don't hear me, of course, as they continue to rush towards the door giggling to each other like schoolgirls. "Have fun you crazy kids," I murmur to myself with a grin. I take another sip of my coffee and lean back into my chair with a content sigh. I can't stop my smile from growing as I see the pair sharing a quick but deep kiss on the sidewalk outside; the brilliant light of day shining on them for the entire world to see.


End file.
